Love & Lust Attacks
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash! Might change title.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating: **T for now

**Warning(s): **Nothing now. Just language?

**Pairing(s): **None for now

**Summary: **Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

Morgan walked into the BAU and saw the elevator door closing. "Wait! Hold it!" He said as he ran to the elevator and got in. Inside was a caramel colored man. He had black hair that was shaved on both sides to form a small mo-hawk. Morgan stared at him as if he had three heads. He never seen him before. New? Guess Strauss was recruiting more agents. This idea didn't bother him much because if they got more agents, even on the cuts, that meant his team wouldn't have too much cases to work on. Maybe even a small break once in a while. A week long or even two weeks. He laughed quietly to himself. That would never happen. Strauss never liked Hotch so it wouldn't matter if they had five other teams available, she'd do anything to catch his mistake during a case.

The ding of the elevator told Morgan that it was time to get out. He watched the other man walk his way up the stairs to Strauss's office. So he was a new recruit but for what team? Morgan walked to his desk in the bullpen and saw Reid already working and Prentiss coming back with two cups of coffee, placing one on Reid's desk.

"Hey." Morgan said as he sat down.

Prentiss smiled. "Hey Morgan. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Morgan asked. He reached over for Reid's mug and took a sip.

"Hey!" Reid said as he watched Morgan drink some of his coffee.

Morgan laughed and placed the cup back on Reid's desk. "So when I say hi, you don't answer but you'd kill me if I took your coffee?" Morgan said as he playfully ruffled up Reid's hair and went to the break room to get his own cup of coffee. Prentiss and Reid followed him.

"So what's the news?" Morgan said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Rossi is taking a week off to get some work done." Reid said as he refilled his cup and stirred in the sugar.

"Ok? He's done that many times before. What's the difference now?" Morgan said as he took a sip and looked from Reid to Prentiss.

Prentiss stared at Reid in confusion and he spoke up. "You walked out of the elevator with him. I thought you already heard."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and realization finally hit him. The guy in the elevator; New agent, obviously here to replace someone. And that someone is Rossi. The idea of another alpha male on the team other than Rossi kind of made him a bit angry. He didn't trust people very much and that guy didn't look any better. Morgan finally realized something: The guy had a nose piercing a tattoo on his arm. Well, Morgan had a tattoo on his shoulder too but this guy looked more like a punk!

"So he's the new recruit?" Morgan said in disbelief. At that moment, Garcia and JJ walked into the break room. JJ waved a folder and left, because they all knew they had a case that morning. Garcia smiled wide when she heard the mention of the new recruit.

"He's not new guys. I kinda did a background check on him, even though I'm not supposed to, and he was in the BAU 9 years ago. He left 7 years ago for the Crimes Against Children department. He was divorced with no children 4 years ago and his name is Daniel Ramirez. He's 6'3,-"

"Um Garcia, we don't need all of that." Prentiss laughed.

Morgan rolled his eyes and walked out of the break room, towards the conference room. Everyone else followed.

Once they got in there, they saw him. He was sitting patiently, waiting for the conference to begin. Hotch was also already in there, sitting next to him. Everyone took their seats and Hotch introduced each and every one of them. They all smiled or said 'Hey' and Reid waved. Daniel smirked and waved back, causing Reid to laugh nervously and pretended to indulge himself in his case file as JJ began speaking.

"We're heading to Miami, Florida. There were 4 murders in the last month. Three men and one woman." JJ said as the images flickered on the screen. Garcia put her head down, avoiding the screen and Daniel laughed slightly. Everyone stared up at him when he did.

"I'm sorry. I just saw Garcia avoid the screen. I know why of course. Please continue." Daniel said with a smile.

JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia all stared at him for some time until Hotch cleared his throat.

"So why haven't they called us?" Daniel said. "It's four murders in a month, that's like almost one kill each week."

"Cause you weren't here before." Morgan mumbled and Garcia elbowed him in the side, causing him to laugh until he caught Hotch's eyes fixated on him. He cleared his throat and turned to JJ again.

"Because the murders were so different, they weren't sure if it was the same person. Two of the men were raped and stabbed repeatedly in various places but that wasn't the cause of death. The cause of death was suffocation. The other man was shot along with the woman in the same area." JJ continued. "The first one is named John Dowe, the second one is Brian Joseph, third is Phillip Walker, and the woman's name is Alice Juvard."

"Then it's not the same unsub?" Morgan asked. "The cause of death was completely different. There could be two."

"No wait. Look at the man who was shot. He looks similar to the other men who were also killed: Blonde hair, brown eyes, a tan, and tall."

"Your right." Prentiss said. "It could be the same unsub. What if the woman was killed because she interfered?"

"Or a witness." Reid said. "He could have already began his attack on Phillip but then the woman probably spotted them and threatened to call 911. He shot her and others heard, so instead of leaving a potential victim/witness, he shot Phillip too and made his escape before others could catch him." Reid continued, the vivid images flashing in his head.

"He waits about 2 days before going after another victim. How long ago did they find the last two?" Morgan asked JJ.

"...32 hours ago." JJ said. "He keeps them for about 4 hours before dumping the body. The bodies when found, weren't even cold. It's like he dumped them somewhere they were bound to be found."

"Wheels up in 20 minutes guys. If he continues on this way, we only have about 16 hours before another person is kidnapped." Hotch said as he got up and grabbed his case file. Everyone followed and got their go bags. Daniel walked with Hotch because he left his go bag in his office. They hadn't discussed yet where his desk would be. But before he left, he gave Reid a smile and a wink, causing the young genius to blush. He didn't even know if it was for him.

Once Hotch and Daniel were out of hearing range, Garcia squealed. "He is so hot!"

Morgan rolled his eyes as JJ and Prentiss nodded. "Charming, bad boy, and his voice..." Prentiss said as she walked side by side with Garcia and JJ, who agreed with her.

Morgan laughed and turned to Reid. "Women. The guys seems like a bad ass punk with charm to me." He said.

"And you're any different?" Reid laughed as he started to walk away.

"What does that mean Reid? You actually like this guy?" Morgan said as he walked up to the genius.

"I can't judge him. He seems like a nice guy." Reid said with a small smile. Morgan let him walk away because he wasn't sure if he heard right.

Did Reid actually find this guy even remotely attractive?

That possibility made Morgan angrier than he should be.

* * *

><p><strong>This story should be updated every once a week because I have an Adommy story (Adam Lambert + his bassist Tommy Joe Ratliff) and I want to focus on each story without rushing because when I rush, I get sloppy and it comes out horrible. xD Happened to me before and I do not want a repeat! xD Too much work lol! _ Well please review! Reviews make me happy. If I barely get any, I probably won't continue. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating: **T for now

**Warning(s): **Nothing now.

**Pairing(s): **Slight Reid being interested in Ramirez.

**Summary: **Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

The team were only 30 minutes away from Miami when they decided to get a little bit of sleep. Ramirez (Daniel) on the other hand decided to play chess against Reid. He quickly loss, claiming he never liked this game but always wanted to improve anyways. Reid gave a small laugh and set up the board again. They seemed caught up in a conversation when Morgan decided to see what they were doing. Everyone else was trying to get some sleep. He sat down right next to Reid and wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Pretty boy, everyone's trying to get some sleep ya know." He laughed.

Reid smiled and looked down. "I'm sorry. We were just talking and I guess I got into it a little too much." He said.

Morgan wasn't even paying attention to Reid's apology. He was staring at Ramirez and Ramirez at him. He felt as if this Ramirez guy was getting too comfortable too early. Shouldn't he be a little more distant like Rossi and Prentiss was at first? What were they talking about anyways? He didn't like how Reid was just talking to him as if they knew each other since forever.

"I think I'll take a small nap. Is the couch still open?" Reid said as he got up, forcing Morgan to get up. as well and head for the couch.

"Yeah." Morgan said as he sat down at the end of the couch and Reid took up the rest of the space lying down. Morgan didn't want Reid to be uncomfortable so he allowed Reid to stretch his legs out on his lap. He smiled slightly at that and placed his headphones on. He turned to see Ramirez reading a book before drifting off with his hand on Reid's ankle.

Prentiss, who was watching all of this play out while pretending to be asleep, got up and sat down in front of Ramirez after Morgan closed his eyes. Ramirez looked up and smiled a little bit. "Here to play? I'm not very good." He said.

"Sure. I'll go easy on you." Prentiss laughed. While they were playing, she tried to think of a way to start a conversation with him.

"Don't mind Morgan." She said.

"Hmm? Oh, it's alright. I know he didn't mean any harm." Ramirez said while moving his bishop.

"He doesn't trust people easily is all." Prentiss said,

"Or he doesn't like the idea of another male on the team." Ramirez joked. They both laughed and continued on with their game until the plane started to descend.

When they landed and got to the station, they met the police chief. A slightly round fellow with a balding spot and a mustache that rivaled Mario's. He walked up to Hotch and shook his hand. "I'm the police chief. I'm glad you guys could make it."

"No problem at all." Hotch said as he introduced everyone.

"Alright, well everything is set up in the station and we have a potential suspect in the interrogation room." He said.

"Potential suspect? JJ?" Hotch questioned as he turned to her.

She shook her head. "I wasn't notified of this, Sir."

"Oh! That's because we got him just prior to your landing. I was going to tell you but I thought I could just wait for you guys to land. They said his DNA was found on the last victim's body." The chief explained.

"Right. Reid and Ramirez, go to the station. Try to figure out the geological profile. Prentiss, go with JJ to the crime scene before that. Maybe they missed something. Morgan and I will go to the last crime scene." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded but he didn't want Reid to go with Ramirez. He can easily come up with the geological profile on his own. _'No. I can't let this interfere with my job...'_

Ramirez nodded and followed Reid into the station. They passed the interrogation room and saw the potential suspect fidgeting a lot.

"He really isn't helping his situation by acting like that. It's like he's trying to hide something." Ramirez said as he sat down with Reid.

"Maybe but lets just focus on where he dumps the bodies for now. There could be a pattern." Reid said as he went up to the board and started jotting down things.

When Reid figured out other places that fit the locations of the other crime scenes, Ramirez ruffled his hair. "You're really smart. Solved it pretty quickly. How do you do it?" He laughed.

Morgan who was walking back inside with Hotch, saw this small scene of affection and instantly got angry. He was the only one who would mess with Reid's hair. Now this Ramirez guy was doing it and Reid was perfectly fine with it! What happened to "I don't like physical contact" Reid?

Reid fixed his hair and smiled up at Ramirez until he heard Hotch and Morgan approach. He explained to Hotch and Morgan the geological profile until JJ and Prentiss came running in.

"They found another body." JJ said. The chief came in and nodded to confirm that.

"What? Already speeding up the killing rate?" Morgan said.

"But somethings different about these kills." JJ said.

"While we were coming here, we were told about the killings so JJ and I decided to check the crime scene out, but the killings were more hesitant. It's like the unsub didn't know what he was doing." Prentiss said.

"While before the killings were done quickly and the body thrown right after, this one looked like it had been dead for quite some time." JJ continued, handing Hotch the pictures that were taken. Reid decided to look a little closer and noticed that it didn't fit the previous places.

"This is different. The area doesn't match the previous ones." Reid says as he squints at the pictures and points out the differences.

"It's not the same unsub." Ramirez said.

"How are you so sure? He could have gotten sloppy." Morgan argued.

"No. Someone's trying to make it look like it's him. It's not." Ramirez says as he grabs the photo and picks up one of the old ones off of the table. He tapes them up next to each other on the board. As he explains his theory, Morgan rolls his eyes and looks away. He notices Reid staring at Ramirez differently. He was paying attention to what he was saying and obviously agreeing like everyone else but there was something else there. Interest? He was smiling slightly. He knew Reid was more into guys. They had this conversation before and when they did, Morgan's heart started beating rapidly. He had interest in the young genius for quite some time now but wasn't sure if he felt the same or would be completely freaked out.

Everything about him was drawing Morgan to him. His hair, his plumped lips, those big brown eyes, thin sculpted body...but he never admitted it to Reid. To be honest, he didn't like the idea of being interested in men. He wasn't ashamed but everyone knew him as the guy who got all the chicks no matter what he did. He wasn't sure if he wanted to change that image yet. But the idea of Reid liking Ramirez pissed him off. He wasn't sure if Reid ever looked at someone like that.

At that moment, Morgan stomped out of the room, mumbling an excuse of "having to use the bathroom." Hotch watched Morgan go and sighed. "Alright. Ramirez and Prentiss, go talk to the potential suspect. He might know what's going on."

They nodded and walked over to the interrogation room. Prentiss patted his back. "Ignore him." She said. He nodded and they entered the room to start the questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my lovely reviewers actually said something I was going to put: the part with Reid and Morgan having that conversation already. 3 She pretty much convinced me that that idea was a good one. Srry for the late update. I will update a little faster now. :) My other story is almost over and I won't be continuing it with a sequel (if I do) anytime soon. Please review! I think I got a little sloppy here with trying to update. Srry bout that too! Next chapter will be a lot better. Please continue reading even tho this one was boring. D:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating: **T for now

**Warning(s): **Nothing now.

**Pairing(s): **Slight Reid being interested in Ramirez.

**Summary: **Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

It was 12:00 A.M. and the team headed to their hotels for a few hours of sleep. They heard that they would have to group up for the rooms because there wasn't enough for everyone. Four rooms to be exact. Morgan actually prayed to God that Reid was not going to sleep with Ramirez! There was only one bed in each room so that made it even worse. Even though he was pretty sure Ramirez would be the 'gentleman' of the two and take the floor or the couch, he didn't want them in the same room for anything other than work purposes. Yes technically this was a work purpose but Reid giving Ramirez goo-goo eyes gave Morgan ideas that he didn't want to think about.

Once they got there, Hotch sighed. "Alright, we'll have to double up. Who's going with who?"

Prentiss immediately said she'd be with JJ. No one objected since they were the only two females present. Before Ramirez could say anything, Morgan spoke up. When he did, he made sure it didn't sound wrong.

"I don't mind going with Reid."

"Really? That's not what you said before." Prentiss joked. "And you were pretty quick last time."

"Prentiss-" Morgan started but was quickly cut off by Hotch.

"Alright. I'll go alone and Ramirez can have the last room to himself as well." Hotch said as he got up. Everyone grabbed their things and departed into their separate rooms.

"Lucky." Reid said to Ramirez as they parted. Ramirez laughed slightly.

Reid looked skeptical about sleeping with Morgan. He definitely didn't want to take the floor or the couch but sleeping in the same bed with Morgan didn't fit with him. Why did Morgan all of sudden wanted to sleep with him? That sentence caused Reid's face to turn bright pink and he turned his head away from Morgan who looked at him funny.

After unlocking the door, Morgan walked into the bedroom and landed on the bed. "I'm claiming the bed, Pretty boy." He laughed as Reid got closer and placed his stuff down on the ground.

"Alright." Reid said. "Let me just get some blankets and I'll get the couch. I'll shower after grabbing them."

Morgan frowned. "Come on. I was just joking. You can sleep with me." He said. He grabbed Reid's arm and pulled the younger Agent on him.

"Wha-?" Reid asked, shocked. He was now on laying on Morgan and their faces were merely inches apart. Morgan was smiling like crazy and Reid tried to move.

"Let me go." He said and struggled some more.

"Nope." Morgan said, grinning even wider.

Reid sighed and stopped struggling.

"Yeah, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Morgan said as he ran his hand through Reid's hair. He then flipped them over so he was on top of Reid.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, feeling weird.

"Are you ticklish?" Morgan replied with a question.

"Oh no! Don't even-" Reid started and tried to escape Morgan's grasp but failed. Morgan started tickling his sides, causing Reid to squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

"Morgan! Stop! I-Haha! Stop hahaha!" Reid laughed.

It would look wrong to anyone who walked in. Reid squirming and bucking underneath Morgan and occasional gasps escaping his throat. If anyone looked close enough, Morgan was flaunting a hard on. He couldn't believe the effect of tickling Reid would lead to this. He stopped tickling Reid once he saw the genius stopped laughing and just laid there.

"I can't..." Reid said, breathing harder. Morgan felt himself getting impossibly harder by the minute. He removed himself from above Reid and smiled. He grabbed his toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower first!" Morgan said.

"What...but I said I would..." Reid said, still trying to calm down his breathing. He turned over onto his stomach and laid there, looking at Morgan's retreating body.

"Unless you want to shower together, too bad kid." Morgan said as he started shutting the door.

"Together? Morgan, are you serious?" Reid asked. Morgan was acting different and he didn't understand. First telling him to sleep with him, then climbing on top of him, and then saying 'Let's bathe each other.' All Reid could think was what the fuck.

Morgan felt slightly hurt by his words and the expression Reid was sporting but he shrugged it off. "I was just joking." He said. "I won't take long."

"I'm sorry. If you want me to...and really don't mind." Reid said. "We're two guys and best friends. It shouldn't matter...right?" Truth was, it did. Reid already told Morgan about being attracted to other males so entering the a shower with another male was a problem for him. Not to mention, Morgan was the first guy he ever had feelings for. (Not including his younger days) He was also trying to get over the fact that Morgan will never be his, so this was slightly awkward. Morgan was straight so he didn't care.

Morgan nodded and left the door open for Reid. Reid stripped down and grabbed a towel, unconsciously wrapping the whole thing around his thin frame. When he entered the bathroom, he noticed Morgan already got in and was washing himself.

When he tried to get in, Morgan pushed him back. "Hey, you can't get in with a towel." He laughed. Reid hesitantly removed it. He felt instantly 24058393 times shyer than before. He never exposed his body like this to anyone. He was still a virgin and the way Morgan's body looked, he felt inferior.

He stepped in the shower and instantly began washing himself. He wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

Morgan watched Reid wash himself. He was pretty thin but not in a unattractive way. His eyes traveled down Reid's backside but quickly went back up once Reid turned around slightly.

"I..uh...forgot my shampoo." He muttered and looked away. He tried his hardest to not look down at Morgan's well endowed member. He had many dreams about it. He didn't know how exactly it looked like and even though it was tempting, he wasn't about to look.

"I'll get it for you. I'm almost done anyways." Morgan said. He was starting to feel weird. This wasn't the best idea after all. Once he was done, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. After grabbing Reid's shampoo and handing it to him, Morgan dried himself up and slipped on a pair of boxers. He sat down on the left side of the bed and decided to look over the case files again until Reid was done so he could turn off the lights.

When Reid exited the bathroom, he expected Morgan to still be sleeping so he didn't take his clothes with him. Morgan looked up but then looked away and pointed out his clothes. Reid snatched them up and ran back into the bathroom.

Morgan sighed and heard a vibrate. He noticed Reid received a text message. _'Reid texts? I'm going to get him with this.' _Morgan laughed. He was just expecting it to be JJ or someone else on the team. He saw Ramirez's name and frowned. Maybe it was just about the case. He knew invasion of privacy was wrong but picked up the phone and read the message.

_'Having a room to myself is actually kinda boring. ;)'_

Morgan didn't give a shit about the message but the winking face sent him off edge. He placed the phone back where it was after closing the message because Reid exited the bathroom in pajamas.

"I heard a vibration. Was it my phone?" Reid asked as he sat down on the bed and reached for his phone. Morgan nodded and pretended to feel sleepy.

"I'm gonna turn off the lights and get some sleep if you don't mind." He said.

"Sure." Reid said as he read the message. He gave out a small laugh and the smile on his face was no ordinary smile.

"What is it?" Morgan pretended like he had no idea.

"Just a text." Reid said.

"From who?" Morgan asked.

"Dan- Ramirez." Reid answered.

"What does it say?"

"What's with all the questions?" Reid said and looked at Morgan slightly annoyed.

"It's just Dan, I mean, Ramirez." Morgan said, copying the way Reid said it. "It shouldn't matter. You're interested in guys but Ramirez is just part of the team temporarily right?"

"What?" Reid asked.

"I see the way you look at him, Reid. You're not fooling me." Morgan said as he stared Reid in the eyes.

"So what's your point?" Reid said defensively.

"You shouldn't let it interfere with your job! I don't even think Ramirez is gay! He was married you know." Morgan argued.

Reid stared at him for some time before getting up and grabbing a pillow. He pulled the sheets with him and began leaving the bedroom with his phone and bag.

"Wait, Reid, where are you going?" Morgan said as he got up and reached out for Reid.

"Don't touch me!" Reid yelled as he pulled his arm away from Morgan. "I can't believe you actually said that."

"I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean it that way."

"Save it, Morgan. Just go to sleep." Reid said.

"God damnit Reid! You know I didn't mean it!" Morgan said. Reid ignored him and kept walking.

"You know what? Forget it!" Morgan yelled and watched Reid leave and settle on the couch.

Morgan got out another set of bed sheets. After laying back down and placing the case files back where they belonged, he turned off the lights and got some rest.

* * *

><p>Morgan found himself waking up an hour later than he was supposed to and got up too fast, causing his vision to blur for a few seconds. He ran into the bathroom, took care of himself, and quickly slipped on a new pair of clothing. When he exited the bed room, he noticed Reid was gone and so was his bag. The bed sheets were folded neatly on the couch next to the pillow the occupant used. A knock was heard and he went to open it, thinking it'd be Reid. It was Prentiss.<p>

"Thought I'd come by to see what happened." She said. "You and Reid are late."

"What? Reid's not here." Morgan said as he exited the hotel room with Prentiss. "You mean he's not with you guys?"

"Not that I know of...but Ramirez isn't there either. I was just about to get him." Prentiss said as she pointed down the hall.

Morgan didn't even wait for Prentiss and walked over and knocked. When he got no answer, he tried Reid's cell. It went straight to voice mail. Prentiss and Morgan heard laughing and turned to the source of it. Reid and Ramirez were walking towards them and chatting away. They didn't even notice Morgan and Prentiss standing there. When Reid did, he looked only to Prentiss.

"I'm sorry. We went out to get some breakfast at the diner across the street." Reid said.

"And we ran forgot about the time." Ramirez added.

"Then how come you didn't answer your phone?" Prentiss asked.

"It died." Reid said, pulling out to show them he wasn't lying.

"Well come on. We still have a killer on the loose." She said and walked away from the three men. Reid didn't even look at Morgan and followed Prentiss. Ramirez gave Morgan a brief glance and continued on with Reid. Morgan sighed and just walked a few steps behind them. He just wanted this case to be over or more like this week. He didn't want to see Ramirez again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I will try to update more frequently before school starts for me. :) Maybe some smut next chapter? Ramirez and Reid are getting closer~ Morgan's pissed off but hey, he should have confessed a long time ago. He had the upper hand before. I read a review about when the other guy isn't evil, it's harder. Well, I have a lot of things in mind so just keep reading. :D Thanks for the reviews everyone.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating: **T for now

**Warning(s): **Nothing now.

**Pairing(s): **Slight Reid being interested in Ramirez.

**Summary: **Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

They solved the case in about 3 days. The potential suspect was being trained by the real unsub but failed during that one attempt and fled the scene after his "teacher" shot both of the victims. It was case that was too surprising. One unsub teaching others how to kill without getting caught. An interesting case to Morgan but what really made him angry is that over those three days, Reid and Ramirez seemed closer than before. He once saw Ramirez bend over an already hunched Reid. Reid was reading a note the unsub left at one of the crime scenes and he seemed to have whispered something to Reid, which caused him to laugh. He then took Reid's hand and used it to point at something he noticed. Why was Morgan paying close attention? Because he was supposed to be coming up with a profile with Ramirez but he said he wanted to ask Reid a few questions. So while Morgan was waiting, he decided to throw a glance and caught the two laughing and him touching Reid's hand...

He balled up a piece of paper that was in his palm and then noticed it was something important and unwrinkled it to his best. Hotch had came in with Prentiss and noticed it but dismissed it. Prentiss knew what was going on now and she was sure Hotch had an idea as well. So the next thing that would come out of Hotch's mouth would throughly upset Morgan.

"Rossi said he's almost done with his new book and since Strauss approves of Ramirez, he will be here for the rest of the month."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Morgan said and turned away from Hotch. It was only Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan there at the moment. It was still early and everyone was arriving at the BAU. Garcia came running from the elevator giggling like a high school fan girl.

"What's up with you? Did Kevin do something?" Prentiss said, smirking.

"Oh no. Not Kevin." Garcia said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. "I just saw two agents in the parking lot and they were just exchanging a few kisses in their car."

"Ha!" Morgan laughed and Hotch left. "Did Jason from the 10th floor finally score it with Allison from the 12th?"

Garcia stopped laughing and shook her head. "No. I think he should seriously give up on that. But I'm talking about our Junior G-man getting some love." She said.

"Reid? With who?" Morgan asked. He really hoped she wouldn't say who he was thinking about...

At that moment, they heard the elevator but saw JJ coming in with wide eyes. "Did you guys see Reid this morning in someone else's car?" She asked as she approached them.

"Yes I did!" Garcia said. JJ looked surprised and started laughing. "Performing suck face with another employee!"

"I thought it was against the rules?" She stated more than asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Kevin and I are successfully playing the cat and mouse in bed. Reid can too." Garcia said.

"Good thing you can't get pregnant by kissing." JJ said.

"Haha! Good thing Reid's a male. Too bad they saw everyone staring and decided to stop. I wanted to see more action. It seemed like they forgot all about work."

"Well don't go into the camera's and capturing the pictures." JJ laughed.

JJ and Garcia started laughing together until Prentiss spoke up.

"But who did you see him with?" She asked. Morgan finally paid more attention. He was hoping it was just random chick he didn't recognize or just a misunderstanding. Either way, anything was better than Ramirez.

"It was-" Garcia started but when they heard the elevator, they all scurried off into different areas. Prentiss sat at her desk with Morgan leaning against it while JJ and Garcia went into the break room. Hotch was already in his office.

Ramirez and Reid emerged from the elevator walking side by side with Ramirez rubbing Reid's back in a soothing way. Reid looked very embarrassed and avoided all eye contact. He muttered a hello and sat down at his desk. Ramirez excused himself and went towards Strauss's office.

When they were sure Ramirez had gone, Garcia and JJ came back out from the break room and swarmed him with questions. Prentiss joined in.

"Hey, hey! Give him some air guys." Morgan said and moved between the excited women and Reid. The truth was, he just wanted to know what was going on as well.

"So what were you doing in that car?" Garcia started.

"And are you and that person dating?" JJ asked.

Morgan groaned. He felt like they were purposely avoiding direct terms. Until Prentiss asked a question...

"Are you and Ramirez...?"

Everyone was quiet and turned to look at Reid. JJ and Garcia were smiling and Prentiss looked very unsurprised. Morgan looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Well...yes. We are dating." Reid said and looked away. His face instantly grew five shades pinker and he hid it in his arms when Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss started wooing and laughing.

"Reid got someone faster than you did, Morgan." She said and turned to where Morgan was standing to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Morgan?" She asked and saw him walking to the break room. She went after him and when she got in there, she saw him pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Morgan-"

"Don't!" Morgan said and placing his cup of coffee on the table. He sighed and turned to face her. "You asked like you already knew it was going to happen...Why?"

"Well Reid being interested in men doesn't really surprise me much and Ramirez is a handsome guy. Hell, if he weren't gay, I'd go after him too."

"Gay? But he was married!"

"Yes...in Toronto, Canada. Garcia told me afterwards and guess what? With a man." Prentiss said.

"Because equality already exists in Canada." Morgan sighed. "Why didn't I think of it before.."

"Morgan, if you love Reid, you still have a chance." Prentiss said, placing her hand on his back. "He's not Ramirez's yet."

"Of course he is! They're dating!" Morgan said, slamming his fist onto the table.

Prentiss watched Morgan before quietly saying, "He was abused."

Morgan turned around, shocked. "Reid was abused by Ramirez?" He asked.

"No! Ramirez got in a divorce because...he abused his own husband. His husband had no evidence so all charges were dropped." Prentiss answered.

"So what does that have to do with me? It's Reid's choice of who he decides to be with." He replied back and took a sip from his coffee cup. Prentiss stared at Morgan, all respect loss for a few seconds.

"If you loved him, you wouldn't say that. I was right from the beginning." Prentiss said and walked away.

"Right about what?" Morgan said.

Prentiss turned around. She stared at Morgan. She was angry, disappointed, and hurt at the same time. "Ramirez is better for Reid. For all we know, no one abused anyone and his husband was just trying to get some money out of him before they divorced. Or his husband was trying to make him lose his job since that was another reason for the divorce. Either way, at least Reid won't have to chase after a man who decided to pay attention to him after the goodies had already been taken."

With that, she left Morgan alone in the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews guys! The next chapter will be longer. I got kinda lazy because I have like four ideas for MorganReid stories and really can't wait to type those up. I will concentrate more on the next chapter. Until then my lovelies! Please review! And if I went too fast with Reid/Ramirez, I'm sorry. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating:** T?

**Warning(s):** Meh…

**Pairing(s):** Yeah…

Summary: Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

It was beginning to get late and the BAU was practically empty. Outside, it was sprinkling but forecasted to get worse. Prentiss watched the last person leave who wasn't part of her team. Even Strauss had left. It's like her team always left last.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" She asked as they all got ready to leave for the night.

"Not really doing anything. Why? Are you going somewhere?" Morgan questioned. He slipped on his leather jacket, taking out his keys and placing them on his table. He was fishing his pockets for his vibrating phone and checked it. Afterwards, he slipped it back in his pocket and turned his full attention to Prentiss.

"I thought we could all go out for some drinks." Prentiss replied.

"Count me in." Garcia said, walking towards them with her bag in hand. Next to her was JJ, also ready to leave. "I need a break."

"Same here." JJ agreed. "I'm pretty sure Hotch is done as well."

"Great, we'll all go." Prentiss concluded. They all nodded but noticed that one person didn't speak up. Reid was at his desk, finished the last part of his stack. Prentiss and Morgan did slip a bit of work from their own workload but that's because Reid didn't have any problem with it. He seemed a lot more into his work than previous days.

"Spence, you're coming too so put that off for tomorrow." JJ said.

"Yeah, come on. We all need a little fun in our lives." Prentiss joined in.

"He's already getting that with Ramirez." Garcia giggled. Morgan grunted a small disapproving sound.

"I have to finish this last one. You guys go on ahead without me." Reid muttered as he tried to focus on his work instead of the voices of his teammates.

"It's ok. We can wait." Hotch said as he descended the stairs with a laptop bag in hand.. Reid shook his head.

"I can't."

"Oh come on Reid. Why not?" Morgan nearly shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him because he seemed a little angrier than normal. They couldn't even remember the last time he yelled at Reid. He sighed and looked at younger agent, waiting for an answer.

Reid did seem slightly affected at Morgan's tone of voice but he brushed it off, considering he wasn't on equal terms with the muscled agent himself.

"Because I'm…waiting for Ramirez…" Reid said, his cheeks turning a pale pink. Everyone gave a glance at Rossi's office where Ramirez was focusing on a few papers but he still had quite a few more left. He was having a conversation on his cell phone. The conversation must have been important because he looked frustrated. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened into a straight line before he hung up.

"Why don't you tell him to just come when he's done and that you'll be waiting for him there?" Prentiss asked.

"I can't do that because I came with him in his car." Reid answered.

"Came as in what?" Garcia said, holding back a laugh until she saw the glare Morgan had on. She sighed and gave Morgan a small punch on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, Reid." Everyone heard someone say and turned to look at Ramirez approaching. He was wearing a black suit but his tie was missing and a few buttons were undone. His neatly shaven Mohawk was also a mess. He also looked really tired.

Reid turned on his swivel chair and got up. Ramirez was only a couple of inches taller than him so there was no need to look up but their bodies were nearly connected.

"No. It's alright. I can wait for you. Let me help you." Reid suggested.

A faint smile appeared on Ramirez's lips and leaned forward, giving Reid a kiss.

Not wanting to witness the scene, Hotch said something about being careful and took his leave. He also told Prentiss he'd be at the regular place they all went to. Garcia's jaw dropped at the intensity of Ramirez's kiss and saw how Reid responded. He wasn't his normal shy, awkward self and this made her happy. She took a glance at Morgan's retreating body. He seemed a bit more tense then usual and that's when Garcia put two and two together.

Prentiss whistled. "Anymore and you'll be driving him into the desk, Ramirez." She laughed. "We'll meet at the usual everyone." She grabbed her own belongings and left with JJ and Garcia.

Ramirez broke the kiss and smiled at Reid. "Go. I promise I'll be there." He told him.

"But how? We came together…" Reid said.

Ramirez pointed at the keys left on someone's desk. It was Morgan's. He probably left it without noticing. After seeing that scene, it wasn't a surprise that he forgot them.

"He won't be able to get in his car without them anyways." Ramirez told him.

Reid looked at the keys, skeptical about entering a car with Morgan but he hesitantly snatched them up and got his shoulder bag. He looked up at Ramirez, still not wanting to go with Morgan or more like without him.

"Don't even, Spencer. Go have some fun. I promise you I will come as soon as I finish a little more." He assured him. He gave him one last kiss and pushed him in the direction of the elevator.

Morgan sauntered to his SUV and reached in his pockets for his keys. Realizing he must have left them inside the BAU.

"Shit!" He said, slamming his fist against the car. After calming down, he turned back to retrieve them but saw Reid walking to him. He was obviously avoiding eye contact but in hands were his keys.

Reid spoke up first. "Here. You left these."

"…Thanks." Morgan said and to press the button that unlocked all the doors. When he noticed that Spencer still stood behind him, he addressed it a bit harsher than he wanted.

"Why are you still standing here?"

Reid heard the venom in the darker agent's voice. He sighed and began wondering if he should just go back inside and wait for Ramirez to be done. It was a lot better than getting in a car with Morgan right now.

"I didn't want to," He started. "I'm coming with you but only till Daniel comes."

Morgan froze for a fraction of a second. He knew that they were dating but hearing Reid call Ramirez 'Daniel' obviously meant that they were getting along. It was like a final blow for him. He wrenched the door open and slid inside.

"Hop in." He said before slamming the door shut and igniting the engine. Reid quickly ran to the other side and slid into the passenger seat.

It was an awkward drive there. Reid didn't say anything and kept his head turned away from Morgan and Morgan himself wasn't in the mood for conversations. He knew he should apologize and try to get Reid to forgive him. Prentiss was right. He still had a chance…

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Spencer said, turning to look at Morgan.

"I'm sorry for the other night…it was wrong of me to say that." Morgan said. "I know you probably don't care but I really mean it."

Reid didn't answer as they pulled into the parking lot. He looked slightly confused like he was lost in a deep trance.

"Come on." Morgan said, exiting the car. Reid followed and walked ahead of his teammate. He knew Morgan didn't mean what he said the other night but he had other doubts and thoughts bothering him.

As they entered, they saw Garcia, Prentiss, and Hotch sharing drinks and JJ playing darts with other people.

"Look who finally decided to come." Prentiss said. She scooted over for them but Reid retreated to the bar and sat on a stool over there. Morgan sat next to Prentiss but would soon get up for a drink and of course, dancing.

"Is he ok?" Garcia asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Morgan said, getting up to grab a few drinks. He sat a few seats away from Reid.

He noticed that Reid was also drinking something…but Reid doesn't drink. He pushed the thought away and began sipping away.

About thirty minutes later, Morgan was on the dance floor, grinding and swinging away to the music with a few females around him all just wanting to get in pants. He was only enjoying the moment but wasn't about to sleep with any of them.

Reid sat alone at the bar, taking in his third drink for the night. He knew he should stop considering he couldn't hold his alcohol like Morgan could, but he drank it anyways. Garcia and JJ both tried to drag him to the dance floor or try to talk to him but he ignored their actions. He just wanted Ramirez to come so they could go to his house and rest, He was exhausted and they still had to work the next day.

Prentiss came up and sat right next to Reid. He sighed. Another attempt.

"Reid, aren't you supposed to be having fun?" She said, taking a sip out of her glass.

"I don't like dancing and I'm just tired. I just want Ramirez to come so we can leave…" He muttered. He took another swing and placed the empty glass on the counter, ordering another one.

"You're drinking a lot…is something troubling you?"

"Why would there be?" He replied with a question.

"Reid…you never drink. The fact that you're on your fourth says a lot. If you keep going, you'll have a massive hang over by morning."

"I'll stop when Ramirez comes…"

"Hmmm, how come?" Someone spoke from behind Reid, wrapping their arms around his chest and planting a kiss on his head.

"Daniel?" Reid said with a small smile.

"Yeah it's me, Spencer." He retorted.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone." Prentiss said, returning to her seat next to Hotch.

Ramirez sat on the seat that was just occupied by Prentiss and ordered a drink. He noticed that there were 3 empty glasses near Spencer and one in his hand that was half full.

"Spencer…did you drink all of these?"

"It's only three." Reid answered.

"But I thought you said you didn't drink." Ramirez said, thanking the bartender for his drink.

"It's only three. Not a problem." Reid said, throwing back the rest of it. Ramirez gave Reid a worried look as he too drank his own and ordered another.

"Is something wrong?"

Reid smiled. "Of course not. Just tired."

Ramirez looked at Reid and turned to see Morgan enjoying himself with a few lucky ladies around him. He grinned as he thought of something. He finished his drink and grabbed Reid's hand, pulling him up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Reid said as he was forced to leave his comfort zone and his drink. He frowned as Ramirez pulled him to the dance floor. Once he realized where this was leading too, he cursed himself for drinking all that alcohol. He didn't have the strength to pull back.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I can't dance, Daniel!" Reid squealed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you!" Ramirez said loudly over the music. As they crossed the room to their destination, Ramirez turned Reid so that his back was flushed up against his own chest.

He grabbed Spencer's hips, trying to move them as he moved his.

"Daniel…really?" Reid complained as he tried to escape. "I can't dance at all. I'm not kidding!"

"Come on. It's not that hard. Just go with the flow."

"The flow?" Reid snickered.

"Yes, the flow of the music. I'll help you." Ramirez smiled as Reid gave up the fight and allowed his boyfriend to move him. He soon started grinding, and dancing on his own, getting into the beat. He didn't realize how much fun it could be. Or maybe it was the drinks…

Morgan, who just noticed the arrival of Ramirez, scowled at the two as Reid practically grinding and pushing his own ass against Ramirez. He figured it was probably the drinks getting to his head and tried to ignore the two.

That obviously wasn't going to work. He found himself throwing a few glances at them and when he heard laughter coming from the younger agent, he became a tad resentful. This was getting pretty sexual. He swears he just saw a hump. That took his mind to something else.

'_Is Reid still a virgin..?'_

He had to be…they only knew each other for about four days. Reid wasn't the type to just jump in bed with someone no matter how much they liked him. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from the very guy he was thinking about. He noticed a few more women also decided to join his already full harem but tried to focus on the skinny agent on the other side.

He was laughing, probably a bit tipsy from all his drinks and Ramirez was holding on to waist, laughing along with him. Reid bent down a bit, making it look a lot more like a sexual act than dirty dancing.

Ramirez whispered something in Reid's ear that caused him to freeze up for a moment and then laugh uncontrollably. He turned and gave Ramirez a kiss that lasted too long.

Not being able to stand the scene, Morgan found his way out from the women and other dancers around him, heading for the door but was stopped midway by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a tipsy Reid in front of a sober Ramirez.

"Wanna dance?" Reid asked, swaying a bit.

"Reid, you're drunk. I need to get going anyways." Morgan responded, trying to leave but only to be stopped again.

"Oh come on! We can dance together! I'm not mad anymore!" Reid slurred and wrapped an arm around Morgan's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Morgan found his way out of Reid's grasp and took his leave despite Reid's protests. Once he was outside, he fumbled with his keys but they fell from his hands, landing near his left foot. Picking them up again, they fell once more.

'_Get a grip Derek!'_

He was irritated so it was hard to focus on the key hole.

Reid and Ramirez came out right after with Ramirez carrying the young genius who seemed to have calmed down a bit but still drunk. His head bounced slightly against Ramirez's muscled chest. He had a content smile on his lips.

Morgan practically ripped open his own door, slid in and quickly drove off but while driving off, in his mirror he spotted Ramirez placing Reid back in the car and Reid pulling him down for a passionate but sloppy kiss. He sped up, not wanting to see anymore.

He was positive about it now. He wanted Reid. He still loved his women but Reid was special. Everything about him attracted Morgan to him. But now the problem was winning back something that was never yours. He cursed himself for not taking the chance and grabbing Reid before.

He'd have to start all over in the morning, hoping that Reid still held some feelings for him.

Ramirez opened the door, pushing it with his foot because he was supporting Reid. He had fallen asleep in the car and with that beautiful, angelic face; it was hard to disturb his peace. Plus he'd end up with a massive headache in the morning so it was better to just let him sleep for now.

Ramirez placed his boyfriend on the bed, stripped him down to his boxers and pulled up the covers. He also stripped down and took his place next to Reid. He'd shower in the morning considering the time. He was also exhausted.

While drifting off to sleep, he remembered what Reid had told him after Morgan left. He didn't say love but it was close enough for him.

'_I really like that guy and I don't know why! He's such a jerk!'_

He tried to ignore it because Reid was drunk but like they always said:

A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

But it was too late for Morgan. Reid was already his.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update! I'm having computer issues and i have school but I will try to update as soon as possible. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Love & Lust Attacks

**Rating: **M for Matthew

**Warning(s): **Slight S(hemar)exual situation

**Summary:**Since Rossi is taking a break for a whole week to get some of his next book done, they get someone to temporarily replace him. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, & JJ, meet Daniel. Slash!

**OH-EHM-G**_**EE. **_**It's been forever since I updated. I am sorry my loves. :( I shall receive my punishment now by the loss of readers. You guys should know I will always update even if it's a year later. Life and sleep has kept me busy and I am sorry for that. But please enjoy and review. :) oh btw, noticed my lil fun in the rating and warning? xD**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock repeated its annoying ring for the next 30 seconds before a hand reached out to stop it. Instead of stopping it, it was knocked to the floor but shutting up nonetheless. Groaning, Daniel turned over, expecting to look in the face of his boyfriend only to be face to face with a pillow and rumpled up blanket. There was no sound of the shower but the smell of coffee wafted into the room, causing him to get to his feet. Where there was coffee, there was Spencer.<p>

Instead of going straight to the kitchen, he decided on a quick shower.

Reid sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his hands over his face. He wasn't use to hangovers because he never drank. Why was he stupid enough to do so last night?

_It's Morgan's fault. He's got me all confused…_

He sighed and took another sip of coffee to find out that it was all gone. His sugary drink went by quicker than he thought but he'd do anything to relieve himself of this damn hangover.

Glancing at his watch, he saw he had about an hour before having to arrive at the BAU. Daniel wasn't ready yet so he couldn't leave early. There was only one car after all and he wasn't in the mood to take the train.

His thoughts moved to Morgan. Morgan. That damned man.

He fell in love shortly after being in the BAU. He still loved him now, no doubt about that but it was too late. Besides, it's not like Morgan was interested.

_Even though he seemed rather jealous and I don't think it was because of another alpha male on the team._

Either way, it was too late and he wasn't about to allow Morgan to ruin his new relationship with Daniel.

Getting up, he was about to pour himself another cup of coffee until he felt two strong, wet arms wrap around him. His face instantly turned shades darker as he smiled.

"Morning, Spencer."

"Morning, Derek."

_Oh my god, what did I just say?_

"Derek?" Daniel said. The anger in his voice was subtle but Reid could hear it. Why the hell did he say Derek?

"I'm sorry Daniel. I was…deep in my thought." Reid said, putting his cup down and turning around to face Ramirez. He rubbed his hand up the muscular arm that held onto him loosely. He smiled apologetically to him but received nothing back.

"So you were thinking of him." It wasn't a question –more of a statement.

Daniel let his arms go back to his sides. He stared at Spencer, his expression unreadable. Spencer stared back, not sure what to say. He gulped once and looked down at his feet.

"I…I was but not for the reason you think." Reid stuttered. He saw a flash of anger on Daniel's face but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Daniel looked like he was about to say something but instead, he turned and went to put his clothes on.

Reid's eyes trailed down the nude body walking away from him. He blushed but was also mad at himself for thinking of Derek when he should only be thinking of the man who truly loved him.

The ride to the BAU was silent and Reid preferred it that way. It would be awkward having to talk to Daniel about what he was thinking about and why the wrong name slipped out of his mouth. It shouldn't have to come out of his mouth unless it dealt with a case. Being at home when your naked boyfriend comes up behind you isn't a case.

But it did leave Reid thinking. He was a virgin. He wanted to experience mind blowing love making but only with someone he knew he'd spent his life with or at least someone that made him feel like that at least once. Daniel made him happy but didn't fit the criteria exactly. He realized that 3 days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

"_Stop Daniel!" Reid laughed as he was pinned to the bed and Daniel nibbling at his neck, tickling him more than pleasuring him._

"_Why? Will it make you finally want to have sex with me?" Daniel said, smirking down at his boyfriend._

"_Nope. I told you, I'm not ready for that." Reid said, smiling sadly._

_Daniel sighed. "Spencer, you're 28 years old. What 28 year old doesn't want sex?"_

"_Me. I'm not normal you know. I don't even masturbate on a regular basis like most men."_

_Spencer did masturbate before but that was when he thought of Morgan - his hard, muscular chest pressing down against him while Spencer bucked up to meet his thrusts, the moans escaping them both, the feeling of Morgan's hands roaming his body, kissing every inch, fucking him till he was sore…_

"_Spencer! Spencer!" Daniel said, shaking Reid lightly._

"_Oh, sorry." Spencer said, realizing he zoned out for a moment._

"_It seems that you have gotten a little hard. Were you thinking about me?" Daniel smiled down at Reid, letting his hand slide up down Reid's side._

_Reid gasped, pushing Daniel off of him. "No! I mean, yes but that doesn't mean I want sex." Reid said, quickly covering up his arousal._

"_You don't have to be shy." Daniel said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Sex is natural."_

"_I know that. I just…I just want to wait a little while longer." Spencer gave his best to give an honest smile. It came out a little crooked but Daniel didn't seem to mind._

"_Alright. Well, I'll be back. I need to pick something up. If I'm not back in an hour, go ahead and eat."_

_With that, Daniel left the house. The minute Spencer heard the door click as a sign of it being locked, his hand slid inside his boxers. _

_After months of not masturbating, the climax that came was very welcomed. After going down from his high, he realized that Morgan was the only one who ever gave him that affect._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the bullpen, Daniel went straight for Rossi's office to start his work and Reid collapsed on his swivel chair. He didn't even notice the look Prentiss and JJ, who was leaning against Prentiss's desk, gave him. Morgan came back with two cups of coffee; one for himself and one for boy genius.<p>

"Hey." Morgan said, placing the cup on Reid's desk.

Reid looked up at him in confusion. "Uhh, thanks?"

"What? Are you saying you didn't want it? Because I'll gladly drink it, Pretty Boy." Morgan said, reaching for the cup that was meant for Reid.

"No, I didn't say I didn't want it but since when did you bring me coffee?" Reid took a sip and found it to be exactly right. He smiled and started to drink a little more.

"It's just a kind gesture. Take it or leave it." Morgan responded.

"Well, thank you I guess." Reid mumbled.

Prentiss and JJ watched for a little longer before JJ told them they had a local case this morning.

"We haven't had those in a while. Well, at least not a serious one." Morgan commented as he sat at the round table.

"Yeah well this one seems to just be getting closer to home." The images flickered on the screen and Hotch began the explanation.

"The murdering started out in the city of Hamilton in Canada. The death was Jesse DuGard." With that said, JJ and Hotch looked at Daniel in sympathy.

"He was my ex-husband. He called me three days prior to his death which was about 4 weeks ago and told me that he was fed up with the world. When I heard the news of his death, I thought it was suicide but now that the killings have traveled from there to Buffalo, New York, to the city of Pittsburg, to New York and even to New Jersey, something was off. Each person called someone close to them prior to their death, saying they were "fed up with the world". " Daniel explained.

"But if he was killed nearly 4 weeks ago, how come they only found the body just a few days ago?" Morgan asked.

"The bodies were hidden in areas that no one would have suspected and the killing rate is increasing. The bodies were found out of order but the most recent death was Jade Hamilton, 49. That was here…in Quantico about 2 days ago." JJ clarified.

"Alright, let's start working on the case. There's a great chance that the killer will strike again. Prentiss, Morgan, go to the crime scene. Reid, you should go to the lab and try to figure out how these people are being killed. I'll go over the crime scenes with Daniel…if you're up to it."

Everyone turned to stare at Daniel who nodded in confirmation. "I am. There's no point in crying. I'd rather have the man who did this in custody."

* * *

><p>"This man has balls."<p>

Prentiss and Morgan were at the crime scene with the Medical Examiners and the local PD.

"Tell me about it. She's been shot execution style. There doesn't seem to be much of a struggle. Was it by surprise?" Morgan said to Prentiss as they examined the body themselves.

"He probably came up to her. She was frightened and without a second thought, he shot her. Maybe she was witness or knew one of the previous kills." Prentiss alleged.

"I was thinking the same. These victims aren't random. They had to be part of something." Derek said.

At that moment, Morgan's cell rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"What's up Pretty Boy?"

Prentiss looked at him.

"_Pretty Boy? I know it's my nickname but you're using it a lot lately."_ Reid laughed lightly. _"Anyway, did you guys see ligature marks on your victim at the crime scene?"_

"Ligature marks? No. This woman was shot once." Morgan answered.

"_That's weird. The victim before her, Jeffrey Thompson, was raped and had ligature marks on his wrist, and ankles. He seemed to have suffered abuse by the Unsub."_

"Abuse? You mean physically?"

"_Yeah. He had a purple eye, swollen cheeks, and even a broken arm. He even has marks on his neck from strangulation. It's not the cause of death though."_

Morgan had already put Reid on speaker phone so Prentiss could hear.

"_It was loss of blood…from the gashes on his body and the severe rape through his anus…"_

* * *

><p><strong>So? :) What do you think? Maybe Reid might get kidnapped…or was he already? Mwahahahaha!<strong>


End file.
